Dangers of love
by therubynightmare06
Summary: Norrington is deep in the liquor over Elizabeth will a female pirate help him overcome it? No flames please. Thanks for reading! I LOVE reviews! Does not include DMC Though have a feeling it might later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I came up with idea for a story awhile back. It has been nagging me and I finally worked out the plot. Hope you enjoy. (The movie _Dead Man's Chest_, never happened in this story!)

P.S.: I used United Kingdom English in this, but don't know if the sentence structure is correct. If you are from England, please tell me if it is wrong. Thanks a bunch!

P.P.S: Elizabeth really loved Norrington, but fell in love with Will.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the _Caribbean, it's characters or the ride. That all belongs to the Mouse in the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years. Two _years_. Two years since he saw Captain Jack Sparrow. Two years since he saw Will Turner. Two years since he saw her; Elizabeth Swann. He knew it was for the best, and yet it felt unreal. How many times in the Royal Navy, have they encountered dead people? He loved Elizabeth Swann, more so than he could express. But why Will Turner. After that fiasco with Captain Barbossa and his men, he thought he still had her. But sadly, Elizabeth went to save someone, who tried to save her. Maybe he did go too slow to save her, but how fast can you go when you don't know where they've gone to and left the port in shambles? Commodore James Norrington was pondering this in his office.

He did love Elizabeth. In fact he still has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she would have been his; without that Turner boy interfering. He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of drink from the green bottle. Norrington slipped into the bottle gradually, then stopped himself for realizing he became a drinker, but then looked at the bottle and did not bother to put the cork in. Metaphorically speaking. His favourite drink was gin (or whisky, whatever was available), but his guilty pleasure was rum. Yes rum was a vile drink, but then what drink isn't?

A knock came at his door and he quickly shoved the bottle into a drawer, in his desk. "Commodore, a note came for you. Shall I slide it under your door, sir?" James shook his head and called out to the person, "Come in Lieutenant." he sighed and adjusted his wig.

"Good day Commodore." said Lieutenant Gillette. The Lieutenant looked at the frayed man in front of him and noticed the smell of liquor in the air. "I see you have some rum." Gillette looked at the man with concern, for he knew (as well as all his men) that Elizabeth Swann was engaged to him. The Commodore looked at the Lieutenant with annoyance. "Do you or do you not have a letter? Because if you don't you are wasting valuable time." Gillette snapped out of his thoughts and handed him the letter. Norrington put the letter down on his desk and folded his hands on his desk and looked at Gillette. Gillette looked at him and realized what was happening and turned to the door. "Good day sir." and left.

Norrington rolled his eyes and opened the drawer and got out the green bottle. He took a drink and looked at the letter. _To Commodore James Norrington_ it said in fancy cursive. _Elizabeth_, he thought. James looked at the letter for a good five minutes. He was scared to what it said. _Probably to go to their wedding_, he thought. _Or worse. They eloped and they have a christianising for their baby. It has been enough time, hasn't it? _He picked up the letter with shaky hands and opened the envelope. Elizabeth's perfume filled his nostrils with spices and herbs; it seemed from a different planet. He breathed it in, hoping that she made a mistake and wanted to marry him. He looked at the letter, with no such luck.

_Please come to the wedding of Elizabeth Jacqueline Swann and William Turner. _

_The wedding will be held at Sister Matilda's Chapel. There will be a reception afterwards at Governor Swann's mansion. Please let us know if you are able to attend. The wedding will be held on May 19 at 10'o clock. Please tell us if you are going to the wedding by April 5. _

There was note to the Commodore himself, writ by Elizabeth.

_Dear James,_

_I know that you are a man of honour and are willing to come to the wedding. However, if you feel that you cannot, you are more than welcome to bring one of your friends. I will understand if you cannot make it. I am hoping to see you there. _

_Yours truly,_

_Elizabeth _

Norrington threw down the letter and put his head on his hands. A tear trickled down him check and landed on the letter, making the ink smear. He got the green bottle and chugged down the rest of the terrible drink and threw the bottle at the door. It crashed and left a stain on the door. _I can't and I won't_. He got his coat and put it on. He wrote a note and put it on the door saying that he was going home; he felt ill. He put the note on the door and walked to Port of the Dead (that's where people from the sea came and were presumed or pronounced dead), where he was confident that no ship were there. He wanted so much to jump in the water and forget his troubles. He looked at the ocean and saw a rose on the water. He cursed the rose for he had a flash back.

_They were walking along the seashore, giggling at the joke that just happened at dinner. They were not holding hands as you would expect. Instead James' hands were behind his back and Elizabeth's were in front of her, holding a fan. _

"_You should have saw the look on his face when I told father that you proposed." Her laughter filled the air and James looked at her and smiled. "He looked like a codfish! He just stood there with his mouth open."_

"_Yes it was unexpected, even for me. I was going to ask your father but I rather tell you first than him." He looked out to the ocean and saw some birds flying in the air. He took a deep breath and said, "Elizabeth, look." Elizabeth stopped and went to the side of James. "See those birds flying in the air? I think they are tell us something." Elizabeth had a questionable look on her face and said, "What are they saying?". James looked at her and got a rose from his inside breast pocket. He handed it to her and she smelled the wonderful fragrance of the rose and of him. She looked at him and he said, "They are saying : "I am the luckiest man in the world" Elizabeth and no one can take you away from me." She giggled and they leaned in for a kiss._

James snapped out of the trance he was in and walked away. He signalled for a taxi and went home. That memory was burned in his mind. That was the first time he said romantic things, to another woman. Sure, in the Royal Navy when they were training, they had whores and sluts in bars and on street corners near the harbour and he joined in. But this was the first time that he actually fell in love. He knew that he was in love with her when she was sixteen years old. He was twenty six at the time. How he fell in love brought a tear to his eye. She was at a party with some of her friends. She was wearing the most beautiful dress that anyone in Port Royal has ever seen. William Turner was at that party as well, and they were talking. James noticed that she had the most dazzling smile he ever knew. Her hair was a tan-ish colour and her face was radiant. Her body was a "temple" and that brought some evil thoughts in his head. That brought a smile to his face. _She was so beautiful,_ he thought _and so grown up. How was it that her father wanted to make her marry a forty five year old man, who has no appreciation for beauty and for her mind_. He was pulled out of the memory and saw his house. He thanked the driver and paid him well, and went inside of his house.

He went to his bedroom, saying to the maids that he was ill and wanted to lie down. He got out a nice bottle of sherry, from under his bed and began to drink that. _There will never be another girl for me. I am too strict and just look at me. I do not have any lady's fancy_. He sighed and looked at the bottle. _My only friend_. He finished the bottle and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So, how do you like it? I am not a mind reader, people so please read and review. Thank you. (Side Note: Back in the day, when a girl was of child bearing age, she was given up to the man who would marry her; arranged marriage.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So for people keeping up with this story, I will continue on James Norrington's plight. Don't expect any new characters until the third chapter. Thanks and hope you like this chapter. Remember, this does not include _Dead Man's Chest_.

Disclaimer: If I did own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, I would be in it and by the looks of it, I won't be any time soon. So until then, the Mouse near the rat trap still has it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gillette knocked on the Commodore's door but no one answered. He looked at the door and saw a note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Commodore James Norrington, am taking leave of today because I feel ill. Please forgive me if I miss any appointments. I will be at the Flowers Garden house. If you need me, please send a messenger and I will come as soon as I can. _

_Thank you._

_Commodore James Norrington_

_Oh well, I really don't need him today anyway_. Gillette turned and walked away. _My, he has gone deeper into the bottle, hasn't he? This is the second time in a month that he told the crew he was ill_. He was walking along the various ports, that make up the harbour and nodding to the crew and various people on the ships. "Hello Lieutenant Gillette." He turned around and saw Elizabeth Swann standing there with her fiancé, Will Turner.

"Hello Ms. Swann." He kissed her hand and shook Will's hand politely. "I see that you are getting married, that is the latest gossip I heard from your side of the yard." He said jokingly.

She smiled and nodded. "Please tell Lieutenant, is James here?"

He looked at Will and he had a jealous look upon his face.

"No, sorry. He wasn't feeling well so he went home."

Elizabeth looked down for a moment and then said to Will, softly, "Please, I need to clear the air with him. I will feel terrible if I don't." Will nodded softly. "Is he at home? Do you think he will accept my company?"

"Dear Ms. Swann he is at home, but I don't think you should go." He leaned in and said in an audible whisper, "He has been deep in liquor and he misses you." Elizabeth sighed and nodded once again. She looked at the Lieutenant and smiled and thanked him and went to find a taxi.

She was walking too fast for Will. "Elizabeth, where are you going? Didn't you not hear the man? He said 'he misses you'. Doesn't that indicate that you need to leave him alone?"

She stopped and turned to Will. "Listen, this is for my own sanity. If I get married in front of James, without me explaining my point, I don't think I could hold back tears of sadness for him. Do me a favour and tell Jack that I won't be gone long. Two hours at the most."

She resumed her walking and whistled for a taxi. She got in and rode to the Flowers Garden house. She looked out of the carriage and noticed so many things have changed. Like the open air market was operating only on Mondays and Fridays, when it was open all week, except Sunday of course. The Blacksmith shop was closed and was moved elsewhere. Daisy's flower shop got bigger. She smiled because she had so many fond memories of that place. It used to be just two people selling the best and most rarest flowers on the street corner and she used to help. Now, it was a huge shop and everyone got their flowers their and they had more helpers than they could count.

When she arrived in front of the house, she looked at the place. It was tall and imposing and just two colours; white and blue. Elizabeth gulped and paid the driver and went up the four steps and knocked on the door.

"This is the house of Commodore James Norrington. May I help you?" A male servant said.

"Yes. My name is Elizabeth Swann and I have come here to talk to the Commodore."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "Well…no. But if you send word that I am here, I am certain that he will see me."

The servant had a defiant look upon his face. Elizabeth tried to look in, but the servant blocked her view. "Very good madam, would you like to come in?" Elizabeth nodded and went into the main hall. "Please stay there Miss Swann." The male servant went up one, two, three flights of stairs and went to the end of the hall. _"I am certain he will see me." See you right to the door_. The servant thought mockingly. The servant knocked on a double door and said, "A Miss Elizabeth Swann is here to see you sir. Should I send her away?"

Norrington was awoken by a huge knock. He groaned and sat upright in his bed. He rubbed his face and put the bottle to his lips, but there was no drink left. Never drink a whole bottle of sherry in one sitting. "Could you repeat that?"

The male servant sighed and said, "A Miss Swann is here to see you."

_Elizabeth? Are you coming back? What to do, what to do_. "Yes let her in and send her to my office." "Very good sir." and the servant went.

_What should I do…a rose! Now where is that blasted vase? _He picked out a long stemmed rose and put it in his hand. He bolted out of the bedroom and immediately ran back; he forgot his wig. He ran down the three fights of steps and gained his composure in the main hall and walked to the office.

He stopped at the door, hoping to get a smell of her perfume. He took a deep breath and went in. "Hello, Miss Swann. I heard that you are getting married. Congratulations." He walked up to her and offered his hand.

"James, are you still using formality with me? I was hoping you could call me Elizabeth, for I look to you as a friend. And thank you." She looked at his outstretched hand and instead, had him in a hug. "James I missed you." She let go and looked back at him. "Yes this marriage is quite sudden, but Will wants it." She turned and looked at the books and noticed a lot of familiar names. Doyle, Dickens, Hemingway. _What a reader. Too bad he isn't home much_.

James had concern written all over his face. "Please sit down." He remembered the rose and gave it to her. She smelled it just like on the beach; smelling, trying to get the scent of the rose and of him. He took a seat on the right side of the fireplace, facing the window outside. She took the chair to the left side of the fireplace and had a view of his certificates and medals. It pained him to look at Elizabeth in that chair; he knew that would be the first and last time she would sit in it.

"Is anything wrong, Elizabeth?" She looked at him and gave him a weak version of her smile.

"No. Well, maybe there is." Elizabeth looked at James and told him straight in the eye, "James, I know that you loved me and it would pain me, as much as you, to go to my wedding. If you feel you can't, that is all right." She looked down and said in a confession sort of voice, "I loved you too. But I guess you have to let people go, if you love them. I fell in love with Will and he has become my best friend and lover. I don't think I could have do the same for you. And please forgive me if you feel I used you, to get Will back as a wedding present. I did not mean to hurt you."

Norrington was stunned. She has never confessed her love for him. Why now? With every word, his heart broke and to make matters even worse, the topping on the cake was; 'Will has become my best friend and lover.'. He gulped back tears and said to her, "It's alright Elizabeth. Anything else you would like to say to me?"

She looked surprised and said, "No. But guess who is coming to the wedding?" She said in a happy voice, trying to change the subject.

James was annoyed at this, playing guessing game with someone who just spat in his face. "Who, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth didn't even notice the formality and said, "Jack Sparrow's daughter."

Norrington now was surprised. "A daughter? What daughter?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Yes, that is what I said. Jack said to me," She did her best Jack Sparrow voice, "'I was having too much fun in Tourtuga, savvy? And what happens twenty years later, a kid comes around and claims I am her father. I was scared out of me skull. She explained her evidence and she is correct. Now she is a pirate, just like me. And a captain of her own crew.' and he was so proud of that fact." Norrington laughed.

Elizabeth sighed and looked behind her. "James, I must get going. Its getting dark out." James nodded with sadness and let her out the front door. She put her hand to his face, looked at him and smiled, and walked out. Norrington sent his own coach to take her home and away she went. James closed the door and went up to his bedroom. He looked at the empty bottles of drink strewn around him, sighed and went on his bed and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Was this chapter okay, great or did it stink? I don't know without your feedback! But please save your flames for Hades. So read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is a special chapter! New character is introduced (sorry no Norrington, just mentioned). _Dead Man's Chest_, does not belong in this story. Enjoy! )

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I am trying to kill the Mouse so I can have _Pirates of the Caribbean_, The Beasts' castle and Jack Skellington, to myself. But the Mouse isn't taking the bait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the women on the ship were shouting and making a fuss. They were waiting for their captain to come. The captain came out of her cabin and was looking down at her crew from her deck and waited for them to be quiet. They did not notice her on the deck above, so she whistled loudly and everyone stopped talking. She shouted from the deck:

"Alright you yella-bellied, sharp nosed, scally wags, We are enterin' Port Royal and I want you women to be on ya best behaviour. I am goin' to a weddin' and I need 'volunteers', to watch me ship and gather food and other items. Now if any of you object to be 'volunteers', you will be speakin' to me sword. Is that clear?" When they did not respond, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "IS THAT CLEAR?". They all shouted and nodded. "Good, now get back to work.", she barked.

Yes, you read right; a female pirate. There were other female pirates on the open seas, but none of them were captains of their own crew. The captain herself was rumoured to be related to Blackbeard and Jack Sparrow, so it was only fitting that she herself, was a pirate. She wore the same attire since her first mate, Bella, knew her. A white (now it was faded and bloodied in some places) blouse, a belt that went across her chest (don't ask why), her weapons belt (which had the sword of Nantucket and a gun her crew gave to her for capturing the island, Isle de Manyana), her bottle green skirt, which was patched up in some places (with a dagger under her skirt) and her boots. She had no hat, as you would expect a pirate to have; instead she had a gold necklace. It was a locket that had a ship engraved on the front and inside held the dirt of Tortuga. It was symbolic to her because she hardly ever went there, but when she felt homesick, she would rub the locket and she would feel at home.

Her name was Lydia Cortez. She went back to her cabin and wrote the following in her log book.

_Auguest 6, 1786_

_It seems we are entering Port Royal for a wedding. The crew is still trying to fix the starbord side of the ship. It seems that it doesnt want to be fixed. Those canons of Scrub realy hurt our ship badly. The weather is fair. The clouds seem to have darkened the sky abov. It is hard to see weather or not we are heading east. I may send out me crew for plunddering on the citie if I see fitt. _

Bella knocked on her cabin door. "Captain?" She asked her boss and best friend.

"C'mon in, matey." Bella came in and saw Lydia writing in her log. "Lydia, the crew is askin' weather or not we should let down the sails, if we be enterin' Port Royal."

Lydia, not looking up said, "We should get there by morning Bella, then we can lower mast. We can not be vulnerable during this time of night. What would happen if an enemy ship came and saw we 'ad no sails up?"

Bella nodded and said, "Okay cap'an." and left.

Lydia got up and stretched, got a map of the Caribbean and sat down at her table_. We should get there by morning, the way we are going. _She looked around on her map and saw a tiny island near Port Royal. _Maybe we can plunder over there instead of Port Royal. It isn't proper for a lady to plunder a harbour that just had a wedding_. She realized what she thought and laughed out loud. She put the map away and got ready for night (which was basically taking off her belts and shoes).

She got into bed and was about to fall asleep when her crew was shouting. She shot out of bed and got on her gear and boots.

Bella ran into the cabin, without knocking and said, "Captain, the Royal Navy is asking to see the captain of the ship. What should we do? Do we pull the "full moon" trick. Should we pose as prostitutes? Can we…"

"Bella, be quiet! I'll be me own pleasurable self and go an' talk to these here people." She got out and heads turned towards her.

_How could a woman be captain? _Gillette wondered. All the crew were puzzled for there were only women on the ship. _How should I treat a female captain?_

Lieutenant Gillette bowed and took her hand and was about to kiss it, when she pulled away.

"'Ere, what you be pullin'? I am a captain. Captain Lydia Cortez, and I do not need no man kissin' me hand. I am strictly business."

_That answered my question_. Gillette looked stunned, realized what he was there for and said, "Captain Cortez, I am Lieutenant Gillette, your crew is under arrest for sailing at night with full mast. It is a misdemeanour in Port Royal."

"Well we are sorry Lieutenant, but we are new here. So could you let us off with a warnin'?" Gillette looked at his crew and laughed. One of the sailors said, "Warning? Ha, nobody, not even a lady, gets off with a warning!"

"Girls?" All the female pirates looked at each other and smiled. "Alright then Lieutenant, if you want to play that game, then me girls will play that game. You don't want to let off a lady with a warnin', huh?" Said Captain Cortez with a smile. They drew their swords faster than the navy could and started fighting.

_Look for a weak spot_. Lydia thought. She was duelling Gillette. They were swashbuckling faster than anybody. "Well Lieutenant, 'ow am I holdin' up?" Gillette thought he had her. They blocked each other with the same moves and with the same force. They were playing this game on the top deck of her ship, Lydia tried to see if she could block him with a open door or get out with a rope. Finally, Gillette caught her in a trap; she fell on the floor and his sword pointed at her neck. "I'd say you were holding up pretty badly. You could never fight anyone, you are just a woman."

That did it. She got mad and took her dagger from under her skirt and kick his jaw. He staggered back and she kicked him in the stomach and he fell on the floor. She put her boot on his neck, with her dagger over his head. "So, I was holdin' up badly, eh? What do you think now, Lieutenant?"

He looked at her with amazement. _No one had ever done that before, well not that I can think of. But a woman_?

She whistled loudly and everyone stopped and looked at her. "Now listen up! If you don't stop fightin' me girls, I will personally finish off the Lieutenant with me sword. So, would you kindly back away and get on your ship and I will send over the Lieutenant personally."

Two other women got out of the crowd and got some rope and tied up Gillette. The male crew was in shock and disbelief that females could out-fence them. They went quietly to their ship. One tried some funny business with a female, but she straightened him out with her gun. "I will only be five minutes with your precious Gillette. Sam, Jack and Dawn! Look over these fine gentleman, would you? The rest of you, make sure none try anything! Alice? Come with me." They had the most wicked smile and the navy was scared. The crew giggled with delight. _This is so much fun!_

A strong woman carried Gillette into Lydia's cabin and put him on a chair and stayed outside the door. "So, Lieutenant. How are ya feelin'? Do you feel proud that you almost got killed? By a female no less? And a pirate! What will the Royal Navy say, Lieutenant?" She circled around him, with her hands behind her back.

"I was feeling fine Captain, until you kicked me. And I won't say anything because you are not worth talking about."

She stopped circling and went in front of him and looked him straight in his eye and said, "Well Lieutenant, you were playin' dirty pool. And to honest, you got what came to ya. So if I ever see you playin' like that again, your blood will be on me sword and your heart on me boot. Savvy? Oh, and I wouldn't say that I am no worth talkin' about, 'cause you might regret it, one day."

"I'm not scared of you! You think I would be scared of a female? Ha, a good laugh if I ever needed one."

She kicked out his chair and he fell over, backwards. She took out her gun, cocked it and pointed it at Gillette's head. "Now, what did you say? I am very 'ard of hearin' and you must speak up a little bit louder." She said quietly and dangerously.

He gulped and knew when to quit. "I said nothing, Captain Cortez."

She smiled, "Good. Alice?" The strong woman came through the door. Lydia nodded her head and she undid the rope. Lydia still had her gun pointed at his head. "No funny stuff, okay?" He got up with his hands up and she was behind him when he walked and went to his ship.

"Now, if you will let us go, we won't report you to the Commodore." Gillette said in all seriousness.

Captain Cortez smiled and said, "In fact, it would be a great honour to meet this, 'ere Commodore. You can tell him yourself that you were beaten by a bunch of 'worthless females'. But if I were you, I wouldn't. You know how gossip can be spread around, don't ya, Lieutenant?" She crossed a plank and got back on her ship.

He nodded. "You may go and if we cross paths again, I won't be as nice to ya, as I was today. Be thankful that I wasn't on me monthly today, right girls?" The female crew laughed. "You are free to go. If I see you talkin' to any woman like that again, expect me to come after ya."

The navy got it's act together and got out of there, as humanly possible.

"'Ere! You need this Lieutenant, in case you ever cross a female again." She threw the sword over and it landed on the navy's deck.

As the crew laughed and watched the ship sail out of sight, Bella came to Lydia's side and took her to the cabin and closed the door. "Lydia, I think we must look we are going. If they find us there at Port Royal, we really might get arrested. What should we do?"

Lydia was silent. "We just say we were treated unfairly. That's all."

"I don't think it will work, cap'an. You just can't sail in there and say, 'How ya doin?' and then they say that you almost killed the Lieutenant, what will you do then?"

Lydia smiled at Bella and patted her hand. "Don't be caught up on such petty d'tails, dear. I am captain, ain't I? I will find a way out of this mess." Bella nodded, went and closed the cabin door.

Lydia got up and looked in her mirror. She sighed. _I wish I could be like other girls. I hate bein' the one who everyone looks up to._ A surprising fact of the captain, was that she hated her face. She had raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back, that she kept back with a orange sash. Her face (if you looked past the dirt and sweat), was wonderful to look at. It was square face with pouty lips, big, black (yes, black) eyes and straight nose. She had on gypsy earrings and had a tattoo on her arm; it had a spider web with a coin in the middle; she belonged to the secret female pirate underground.

Lydia, not being tired anymore, went to the bottom deck to talk with her crew; her friends and her family. She sighed and knew it was going to be a rough week at Port Royal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well how do you like it? Tell me. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, how is life? Good? Well, here is the other chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Jaffe is pronounced, ha-fay. And _DMC_ never happened.)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The Mouse in the rat trap still has it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia's ship had landed on the small island of Jaffe. She was going to raid it in hopes of getting a new dress, food and supplies. Of course, they would buy the necessary items right away and then, they would pillage their little hearts out.

She was on the starboard side of the ship and she was smiling to herself. She had a good talk with her crew and they knew their procedure; no one gets left behind. The reason was because most all of them knew secrets that no person should know. They all knew their weaknesses and their strengths, and if tortured, would ruin her crew. Lydia, for example, she can defend herself better than any man could. But one of her faults was that she was a sucker for men. If they complemented her on her hair or attitude, she would fall over and flirt. That is why the crew never mentioned their relationships with other men because she would always be jealous. I guess you could always call her a "needy" person.

She went quietly to the port manager and asked, "Wat ya charge here, for dockin' me ship?"

"A shilling."

She paid the man and nodded. She told the crew before hand, that they need to come off in groups, so no one would bother them.

Lydia strolled the town and went to the dress makers. She saw the most lovely gown. It was dark burgundy and it was shoulder-less. _Perfect_. She went into the shop and asked whether or not that dress was for sale.

"Heavens no! That dress is for the governor's daughter! Don't you know that it is the Governor's birthday?" Said the dress maker.

Lydia smiled and pointed her gun at the dress maker. "Now, what you be sayin? I must say, I am getting deafer by the bloody minute." The dress maker was about to call out to her assistant but Lydia stopped her. "I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you, matey."

The dress maker nodded and put up her hands. She got the dress and turned to the dress maker. "Thank ya dearie. I'll take good care of this dress." She ran out of the shop and went down an ally.

She looked at the dress and tried to hide it as best as she could, while she ran to her ship. Lydia sneaked into her ship and put the dress in her cabin. But when she turned around, she saw the Royal Navy behind her. "Oh, gentlemen. Wat brings you 'ere?"

"Miss, we are from the British Navy and we are here to arrest you." Lydia looked at the officers suspiciously. "On wat charge?"

"On charge of stealing and damaging property. And possibly piracy." Said one of the high ranking officers smugly. Lydia stopped and looked around and started walking and whistling.

" 'Ice badge there," she said pointing to one of the officers badges'.

"Oh, thank you miss." He was blushing, then saw his commander and lowered his head.

"Ow right. If you don't mind gentleman, I need to get a few personal things from my cabin. So if you wouldn't mind leaving for a minute…"

The high ranking officer cut her off. "No. But I will tell you this; you are under arrest." With that, two men grabbed her and tried to handcuff her, but to no avail. She struggled free from their grip and ran out of her cabin.

Bella was coming on the ship when she saw Lydia. Lydia pointed in back of her as she ran and Bella followed.

As they ran, they came across a Blacksmiths' shop and went in there.

Bella was huffing and puffing and furious. "What (puff) the hell (puff) happened?"

Lydia calmed her breath. "They wanted to arrest me for stealin' and for piracy. They 'an't do that."

Bella looked down at the ground and looked around. "We need to hid Lydia. I say we go to Port Royal and cabin in a strangers house. Under identities of course."

Lydia nodded. "Ow right. We'll do that. We need to leave a message though for the girls."

"How about if we find Ginger and tell her to tell the rest of them?"

"Ya know where she is?"

Bella nodded. "Tavern."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Read and review!


End file.
